


Dancing with the devil

by King_0f_the_Trill



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_0f_the_Trill/pseuds/King_0f_the_Trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this is my first story and it was supposed to be up before halloween but i ran into some trouble. tell me what you guys think! Also the title will make sense soon i promise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first story and it was supposed to be up before halloween but i ran into some trouble. tell me what you guys think! Also the title will make sense soon i promise.

Growing up my favorite day was definitely Halloween. I mean who doesn't love candy? Free candy at that. Cavities and costumes. Every year me and my friends dress up and go trick or treating. And this year would be no different. Even if we were in high school. Thursday after practice we got right to picking costumes.

"Does anybody already know what they're going as?" Our keeper Ash asked.

"Oh! Oh! We do, we do!" Pinoe blurted while jumping up and down, and pointing at her and Syd.

"Pinoe?" Ash said laughing.

"We're going as...Batman and Robin! Dynamic Duo!" Pinoe yelled excitedly.

"Of course" Cheney said. Yeah. Of course. They've been doing this since their first Halloween together. They grew up across the street from each other. 10 years of coordinated costumes.

"I can't believe you guys haven't run out of ideas yet." Kelley said, sounding amazed.

"Psh. Please. We've still got costumes for the next couple of years." Syd announced while petting Pinoe's head.

"OK so what about the rest of you guys?" Ash addressed the rest of the group.

"Well what about you? What are you going as Ash?" I asked.

"Well my first choice was Shazam," Ash told us, as she proudly flexed. The rest of us just laughed. "But the streets of Seattle aren't ready for my Captain Marvel." She finished, smiling.

"Ah come on Ash. A big strong hero like Captain M is just what Seattle needs." Kelley said, fighting back laughter.

"Hey! That's our job." Pinoe said while striking a pose.

"That's Superman, genius." Ash said referring to Pinoe's pose. Just then a blue car pulled up and blew the horn. Pinoe's mom.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't let me catch you on my streets Captain Moron!" Pinoe yelled behind her as she ran towards her moms car.

"See you guys tomorrow." Syd said, then ran to catch up with her friend. After they were both in the car, Pinoe's mom rolled down the window and waved at us. We waved back, and she drove off.

"I should be getting home too guys." Cheney yawned. "Come on KO. We need to get home before it gets dark." She said sternly.

"Ugh. Carry me. I cant go on." Kelley replied dramatically while flopping onto her back.

"No kel, i'm not carrying you all the way to your house."

"Please Cheney? Please!"

"No Kelley. Get up. Come on" Cheney grabbed Kelley by her arm.

"Go on without me." KO said as she fell back to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Kelley. You are being such a child." Cheney complained while she let Kelley onto her back.

"Thanks best bud." KO kissed the top of Lauren's head.

"Whatever. See you guys tomorrow." Cheney called as she walked away.

"Later losers!" Kelley said, turning around and waving.

"Later dudes." "Peace." Me and Ash waved.  
"Hey Tobs, you walking?" Ash asked me while getting on her bike.

"Nah, I got my board." I told her.

"Aright well be careful." she said, looking worried.

"I'll be fine Captain." I assured her jokingly.

"Later loser." She said, with a smile.

"See ya." I yell after her. I pack my gear then pull my board from under the bleachers. I'm so pumped for Halloween. I can't wait too see all my friends dorky costumes. I smile to myself as I put my board down and push off towards home.


End file.
